


Bend at Will

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [104]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN CIVIL WAR YET, Dom/sub, I don't have any other tags, M/M, Non canon compliant, Still Better Than 50 Shades of Grey, WAIT THIS IS ALSO SPOILERY OF THIS SEASON OF AOS TOO, civil war spoilers, dom!Phil, i haven't even seen the second half of this season of aos yet, like with anything, prompt, still better than 50 shades, sub!clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CIVIL WAR SPOILERS, PLEASE SCROLL PAST THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN IT</p>
<p>What may have happened during and after the cell scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend at Will

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Okay so here's the thing, this is gonna be super broad but it's bcuz I want a thing but I don't really know what I want, ya know? Anyway since ur perfect, I figured you might be able to help. Okok so I was thinking a fic centered around Clint getting arrested and put in that cell, but also add Phil and some d/s. I know this is either too broad or way to specific idek I just want it. Also sorry for this rant. I just saw cacw and what are feelings

Clint cursed himself and his stupid ideas. He cursed Steve and Bucky because they were just too smart for his own good. He cursed Tony Stark and his merry band of misfits (except for Tasha, he could never curse her) for not reading the fine print. But most of all he cursed himself. He cursed himself for coming out of his retirement (the retirement he and Phil had always talked about) because he wanted to help his friends.

But now his friends were on opposite sides of the same fight, and he was locked in the raft. He was locked in the raft when Baron Zemo, the fuck, was out roaming the streets like the asshole he was. 

The fucking raft.

A place where no men or women like the Avengers should be. No, the raft was reserved for people like Zemo. A cruel man who had it out for both Steve and Clint (though his hatred of Clint was another story).

“Fucking Ross, wish Banner had killed you years ago” he muttered to himself.

Just then, the doors opened and in walked Stark.

Sneering, Clint smacked his hands together in applause. “Lookie here! It’s Mr. Futuristic! It’s Mr. Futuristic everyone!!” He called out to the rest of the group.

Tony, arm in sling, stood in front of Clint’s cell. “Hey now Barton, you were the one that came out of retirement. You could have stayed in bliss, so this is all on you”

Clint sneered as Tony started to turn away. Slamming his fists against the glass, Clint shouted out. “Better watch your back with this guy, or he might break it”

Clint was ignored as Tony kept going past the cells, so Clint just sat down again. 

“Fucking Avengers… Should have stayed in the goddamn circus” He muttered to himself. 

 

~

Clint was resting back against his cot, praying for a miracle, when it arrived. 

“Well nice to see you again Rogers” Sam said two cells over. 

Jumping to his feet, Clint couldn’t believe his goddamn eyes. 

“Took you two long enough!” He shouted to Steve and Bucky as they started opening up the cells. 

Steve just rolled his eyes, “You’ve been in here three days, hardly a long time” Stepping closer, Steve whispered under his breath. “How’s Wanda?”

Clint shook his head, “Not so good. Probably gonna take her back to the farm. Tash there already with Lucky?”

Steve nodded. “Sam invited too?”

Clint nodded, “Hell yeah. More the merrier”

Steve grinned, “Thanks Clint….”

Clint nodded and headed over to get Wanda out of her cell. 

“I can walk Clint” She said quietly. 

“Humor the old man, eh?” Clint said as he lifted her into his arms. 

Wanda just gave him a small smile and tucked her head under his chin. 

 

~

Natasha sighed, “He’s sent you like thirty messages…. _Please_ answer him? For all our sakes??”

Wanda set down her granola bar. “I agree. I did not know Phil Coulson - but he seems like someone who cares about you”

Clint rubbed at his forehead, “If he cared so much, why did he not tell me he was alive for so long?? Hmm???“

Natasha shrugged, “Because he’s an idiot? Like you? That’s why you’re so well-suited?”

Sam snorted, “If I’ve learned anything recently… It’s that you should forgive and forget. Specially when someone comes back from the dead”

Clint sighed, “I’m so glad everyone else isn’t here. I couldn’t handle 12 to 1.”

“So…?” They all asked at once. 

“Fine! I’ll call him!”

“Yes!!” 

Clint just groaned and went outside to feed the horses. 

 

~

Clint and Phil stared at each other. 

“So-” They both said at once. 

“I-” They said in unison again.

“You-?” A third time. 

The two men laughed and looked away from each other.

“This is awkward isn’t it?” Phil asked quietly.

Clint nodded, “Just found out my dead husband and Dom of twenty years isn’t actually dead? Yeah, a little awkward”

Phil grimaced, “I’m sorry… This were… I just….” Phil hung his head. “I have no excuse. I guess I was just scared”

Clint sighed and reached out to grab Phil’s bionic hand. “I was scared too. For a long time. Which we could talk about at length, but I don’t really want to right now”

Phil smiled and looked up into Clint’s eyes. “Neither do I…”

Clint squeezed Phil’s new hand, “I’ve missed you”

Phil smiled, “I’ve missed you too…. But I haven’t been faithful”

Clint flinched, “You- No. I can’t say anything. I haven’t been faithful either…. Who was it?”

“A woman from another agency. She’s… She was murdered” Phil said sadly. 

“God, I’m sorry Phil… She must have been special”

“She was. You would have liked her”

Clint nodded and slowly moved his hand. “Yeah… So now what?”

Phil shrugged, “Truthfully I hadn’t planned that far. I was using all my energy to get you to talk to me…”

Clint rubbed at his hair, “Yeah. I was kinda angry, though I think some of that was coming from having been locked in the raft”

Phil’s eyes went wide. “The raft?”

Clint nodded, “Zemo’s back too”

Phil cursed under his breath. “Well shit”

“I know”

Phil looked at Clint, “I wish I had been there for you”

Clint snorted, “If you had been there they wouldn’t have been a battle. But oh well…”

Phil sighed, “I’m sorry Clint”

Clint’s fists clenched, “Don’t apologize”

Phil raised an eyebrow, “You telling me what to do boy?”

Clint gasped at Phil’s dom voice as his pupils dilated, “N-no?”

Phil grinned, “I thought so. Doms don’t like when they’re subs try to take control… Do they?”

Clint gulped and ducked his head, “No sir”

Phil stood up and walked to stand next to Clint. “I can’t wait to retrain you…”

Clint pressed his face into Phil’s stomach. “I remember how to be a good boy”

“Perfect”

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
